


Family Night

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Snapshots:: Summer Vacation [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's family decides to spend the summer at a campground and Adam expects to be friendless and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Night

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"What's wrong with Madonna?" Adam retorted, flopping back on his bed, the phone to his ear.

"Want a list?" Neil offered from the door way.

"Get out," Adam said, glaring at Neil. "Of course I'm serious, Tommy. You really don't like Madonna?"

"I really don't," Tommy responded. "Not into pop music."

"I know, but it's _Madonna_ ," Adam insisted. "Everyone likes her. Who do you think is better?"

"Better than Madonna?" Tommy repeated, "Umm, Manson, Depeche Mode, Nine Inch Nails…"

"You can't really be saying that," Adam interrupted. It wasn't like he didn't know Tommy was more into rock than pop but he'd never thought it would extend as far as disliking Madonna. "Madonna is so much better than—"

Neil stuck his head back in the room, "Are two seriously going to have your first fight over Madonna?"

Adam glared at him until he heard Tommy laugh and say, "He has a point. We haven't argued about anything in a month and half and now we're going to fight when we can't see each other for a week over something this stupid?"

"Yeah, he's right, I don't want to fight with you." Adam sighed. "I can't believe my parents are making stay in for _quality_ family time."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they didn't bring you all the way out here so you could spend every night on the beach with me," Tommy pointed out.

"I know, but your father is sending you away for three days and summer is almost over."

"I'll be back home though, so I'll have my cell. I can call you so you're parents don't have to pay the long distance charges," Tommy offered. "And we're still going to the movies when I get back on Friday, right? Lost Boys is showing."

"Adam!"

Adam sighed, "I have to go, mom's calling me. We're going to town for dinner and then coming back to play board games or something. She wants us to bond as a family, and apparently that can be done by subjecting her children to endless rounds of Scrabble or something."

"There are times I'm glad my parents idea of family bonding is making me work the check in desk all summer," Tommy said, laughing.

"Nice. Laugh at my suffering," Adam pouted. "I should make you listen to every Madonna song I have on my iPod when you get back."

"That would be cruel and unusual punishment," Neil offered from the doorway, "And really why would you do that to someone you like?"

"Neil," Adam warned.

"Mom said to tell you if you aren't downstairs in one minute she's coming to get you herself."

Adam sighed and swung his feet off the side of the bed, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Okay, I really do have to go."

"Okay," Tommy agreed. "If you can get out later, call me and I'll meet you on the beach. If not, I'll call you tomorrow when I get back home."

"I'll do my best to get out but she's probably going to force us into games until sunrise or something."

"Adam, we're leaving now!" He sighed as his mother shouted again.

"Call me tomorrow," he said one last time.

"Bye!" He heard Tommy say just before the line went dead. He set the phone down, grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs. Maybe there was a chance of getting this night over with quickly if he cooperated.


End file.
